The invention relates to a procedure and a device or fixture for carrying out the procedure of coating and heat insulating of walls, ceilings, etc. by means of a heat insulating layer applied by spray-coating, in particular a polyurethane layer.
The improved insulation of buildings is more and more important due to increasing fuel costs and the necessity of fuel economy. Both the interior and the exterior of walls have been insulated with insulating boards of hard aerated plastics (polystyrene). After these boards have been stuck onto the wall, the joints must be treated with filler, and the entire surface must be covered by an adequate matting in order to prevent cracking of the plaster to be applied on the outside. A disadvantage of this procedure is that optimum adhesion between the hard aerated foam boards and the base material of the wall is not always ensured, and that the subsequent treatment necessary for applying the plaster is time consuming and expensive.
It is also known to apply a polyurethane coat on roofs. In this case in general, the coat or layer is sprayed on the surface of the roof in a substantially uncontrolled way, and the finished coat is painted for protection purposes. This procedure has the disadvantage that the surface is very rough and uneven, and not suitable for further use.